Black, Black Heart
by Pricelesspistola
Summary: The mysterious assassin has left Shepard captivated and curious. Can she come to terms with her feelings for a dying man? M for adult sit/language. Prequel to 'Siha'.
1. Chapter 1

Recruiting team members always left Shepard exhausted. Maybe it was the excitement, or the merciless amount of fighting they had to do, but she could think of nothing more tempting than a hot shower and good nights rest. The glass on the shower doors fogged as hot water poured from the shower head, Shepard cocked her head back and let it rain down on her face, washing sweat away from her hair and forehead. A relaxed sigh escaped her lips, this was pure bliss.

Wiping the back of her hand against the mirror, she could see the area underneath her right eye was slightly swollen and a little purple. Not bad, a black eye was nothing compared to a bullet to the leg. Thank heavens for medi-gel. Nassana's mercs had been brutal, and a brief tangle with a vanguard had been responsible for the bruises on her face. Nothing she couldn't have handled, still, she appreciated Garrus blowing a hole through the guy's head. Her stomach rumbled, and it was only then Shepard had realized just how hungry she was, when had she eaten last? It didn't matter, before bed she would sneak down to the mess and grab something to eat.

The elevator slowed at the second floor, the doors opening with a hiss. Thane joined Shepard's otherwise solitary ride down to the mess, giving her a small nod.

"Shepard." He said simply, placing his hands behind his back.

"How are you settling in, ?" She asked, leaning against the back of the elevator.

"Well. It is peaceful on your ship. And how are you, I see you've been injured." He motioned toward her face and Shepard laughed.

"Yeah, took the butt of a shotgun to the eye, it hurt, but not so much anymore. I think how hungry I am is more painful right now." She smiled and looked down. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, Thane raised his hand, offering her to exit before him. She did so and turned back.

"You could join me if you'd like, Thane." Shepard offered.

"Thank you, but I think I'm going to meditate for the time being. We've had a very eventful day." He exited and walked passed, stopping and turning to face her again. "Perhaps another time, good night." Thane bowed slightly and stalked into life support. Shepard watched as he left and shrugged, heading to fix herself something to eat.

Recruiting Thane was interesting to Shepard. The graceful way he moved, as if he was moving on air, the efficiency of his kills, the way the sun had caught the tone of his skin, those big, dark eyes, that deep, sexy voice...

Shepard stopped what she was doing. Had she really just thought that? She turned her head in the direction of life support, then looked down at the salad she had been making. _'No harm in just noticing...right?_' She thought, taking her bowl and sitting at the table. She munched on her salad, forcing herself to think about other matters at hand.

"May I join you?" She stopped chewing and looked up, there he was, standing at the other side of the table, hands behind his back. "Sure. I thought you had to meditate, though." She said, swallowing her mouth full of food and smiling.

"I was, but I'm curious to know how the most famous member of the Alliance ended up working with a pseudo-terrorist organization. That is, if you don't mind my asking" Thane said, taking a seat and pressing the tips of his fingers together.

"Well..." Shepard began, pushing some food around with her fork. "First I died, then the Alliance declared me dead, and Cerberus spent a literal fortune to have me brought back to life. I don't work for them but we...we have the common goal of stopping the Reapers. They need me and I need them." He was staring at her intently. "Why?" She asked.

"Because reading of past decisions you've made, Cerberus doesn't seem like an organization you would associate with. They're far more...how should I say...sinister than you're known to be." She shifted uncomfortably, it was like he was looking right into her.

"Yeah well, like I said. I need them. They have the money and tech that's going to help us win. That doesn't change who I am." She stood up and placed the dirty dish in the sink before turning back and heading for the elevator. "Thanks for the little talk, company is always nice." She said, nodding at Thane. He stood, cutting her off and stopping her in her tracks. He was so close, barely inches away. He looked down at her, she looked up at him, her heart racing.

"Shepard." He said. She clenched her jaw. "Yes?" Shepard asked. There was a moment of silence as they just looked, she waited for him to say something, anything.

"I look forward to working with you." With that he turned and fluidly moved back to his room, leaving her standing in place, as if she had been frozen there. _What was that?_ She thought. Her hands trembled, she went over what had just happened in her head again.

_Seriously, what was that?_

Silently she scurried into the elevator, a good nights rest, that was what she needed. Overreacting because she was tired. Over-thinking because she was tired. Still, she wondered what really had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Shepard's eyes fluttered open, her room was lit by the aquarium perpendicular to her, and in the dull hue she could see a dark figure crouched near the end of the bed.

"Thane?" She asked, sitting up on her elbows, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. He swiftly moved from the couch to the bed, pressing a finger to her lips. She let out a small gasp as he pressed his lips on hers gently as his hand raised and caressed the side of her face. She could feel a heat building in her core, she wanted to reach up and touch him but found her hands glued to the bed. His lips moved away and he looked deeply into her eyes, Shepard let a goofy smile cross her lips.

"Wow, we should do that in real life..."

She shot up in her bed, looking around as if she was expecting him to actually be there. Shepard raised a hand and pushed it back through her hair then laid on her back and looked up through the window.

* * *

_'Our little encounter left my mind a little distracted, that's all..._' She thought, closing her eyes and trying to fall back asleep. So what if she had found Thane attractive, she had found Jacob attractive, and hey, Garrus had a great personality. It was just nature she supposed. Still, it_ was_ a pretty nice dream. She shifted under her covers and eventually fell back asleep.

Her fingers twitched on the trigger, she was ready to get this short mission over with. A couple of mercs she had been asked to take care of, smuggling drugs of course. Not that Illium had not seen its fair share of drug runners, but a few more weren't going to help.

"This place is just as bad as Omega. It's dressed up a bit, sure, but the thugs here are just as lowly." Garrus grumbled, pulling his rifle up and looking down the sights. She grunted in return, looking around the warehouse cautiously.

"Garrus, I want you to go left, Thane, go right. I'll take down the centre. If you guys find anything just radio me and we'll meet up." The two nodded and the small group split up, quickly and quietly.

Shepard wove in between crate, she could see a door on the other side of the room, hopefully a good lead. Her boots clicked against the hard floor, if they were in there she hoped they wouldn't hear her. There was a small window beside the entrance, switching to her own sniper rifle, Shepard attempted to see in.

It was them, blue suns by the look of it. They had been crawling all over the place when she had recruited Samara, small wonder they were here. She smiled, these ones, she would take down in style.

"Guys, I found them up ahead, I'm going in." She radioed.

"Wait for us, it'll only take a minute." Garrus replied, almost immediately.

Shepard grabbed her shotgun in one hand and charged herself up, a blue glow pulsing over her armour.

The door caved with no problem, and the mercs all jumped aside, one getting crashed into by Shepard as she shot into the room. She turned and raised her gun, pumping a round into the merc behind her. She turned and hooked another across the face, knocking him out cold.

"You bitch!" Shepard turned and caught the fist of another merc,twisting her arm in attempt to throw her to the ground. The merc gave Shepard a straight shot into the face, and she could feel hot blood begin to pour from her nose like a faucet. She laughed and twisted her gun, swinging at the Asari's face. She wanted to get her once before she killed her.

Her attempt to catch the Asari with a stasis failed, and she felt her feet lifted from the ground before being thrown back against the opposite wall.

"Can't keep your hands to yourself, can you bitch?" The Asari kicked Shepard in the side, she reached for her gun but the her attacked kicked it away. Shepard turned, charging a biotic to get her away when the Asari was vaulted across the room and against the wall. Shepard rolled onto her stomach grabbing the shotgun, she jumped to her feet and blasted the mercenary, pumping three rounds into her.

"I told you to wait for us!" Garrus shouted, pointing one talon at the commander.

"I can handle myself." Shepard said, rolling her shoulders and holstering her gun.

"I got tied up with a couple of them on my way so you're lucky Thane got here when he did." She looked at Thane who was holstering his own gun, then gave her a small nod. She sighed and crossed

her arms.

"You're right, it was dumb of me to just charge in without you guys around. I should have waited but I thought I could take them down, and I appreciate you helping me Thane, I really do." Shepard smiled at him and turned back to Garrus. "You know I get a little excited, and I guess as much as I've done I forget that I'm not invincible." The Turian waved a hand at her and the group packed up.


	3. Chapter 3

_I know I'm changing up the canon dialogue, but I'm going to stay IC. Problem? Three words: Deal. With. It. I'm kidding, enjoy! _

"Hear you got in some hot water today, Commander." Miranda crossed her arms over her chessed and leaned against the wall of the mess. Shepard put down the datapad she had been reading and looked back at her.

"You know me, always using my head, literally." She smiled. "You should have seen Vakarian's face, he always jumps into 'big brother' mode when I do things like that. Thought he was going to ground me for a second there."

"I don't think Cerberus will be able to front bringing you back to life again, so be careful." Miranda warned.

"I hardly doubt I could have been killed. Knocked out? Possibly. But Garrus and Thane had my back. Especially Thane, Garrus said a couple of mercs caught him off guard and kept him occupied, but Thane got the girl attacking me with a fierce warp. Knocked her right back." Shepard laughed and shook her head thinking about the look on the Asari's face after she had been hit, confused as hell.

"About that, how is Krios settling in? Jacob was a little concerned about whether or not he'd be loyal."

"He's fine. I hardly doubt he's going to shoot any of us in the back without reason. He's got nothing to gain by killing me so I'm not concerned, Jacob shouldn't be either." She paused then said, "Come to think of it, has Jacob always been so...worrisome?" Miranda laughed.

"Yes, yes has. But try and tell him that, I dare you, you'll get a lecture about safety. I can't even imagine what the look on his face would have been had be been there instead of the Turian." Miranda stood for a moment then sighed."I had better get back to work, I'll talk to you later, Commander." She turned and left, returning to her office on the other side of the room. Shepard stood and grabbed her datapad, heading to life support.

"Do you need something?" Thane asked, not turning to look at her.

"Did you have a minute to talk?" She said, taking a few steps forward.

"If you need, yes." He shifted as Shepard sat across from him, pushing loose caramel coloured hair back behind her ear and clearing her throat.

"I just wanted to say thank you again for getting my out of what could have been a bad situation. Being able to trust the people I'm working with is important...one of the most important things about being on a team." She fiddles with her hands. Thane looked forward at her, watching her fingers lace and unlace with one another.

"May I ask why you're nervous?" He said. She flattened her hands against the table.

"I'm not nervous, I just like to keep my hands busy. Are yo nervous?" She asked, looking up at him. For a moment her eyes met his. She could see green behind the black. They stared, the buzz of the ship's natural ambiance the only thing between them and complete silence.

"No. I've just been alone a long time." He replied.

"You mentioned that the day we met. Irikah...your son. I can't imagine it. I don't have a sob story to bring to the table, but I feel empathetic to what you've gone through." Shepard traced a circle with her finger on the smooth table surface. Thane kept his gaze on her face.

"I was meaning to ask you. I heard my son may have taken an assassination job on the Citadel. I had hoped he would stray from the path in life I had taken." Thane began. Shepard raised her hand.

"Yeah, and now you want us to stop him so you can talk some sense into him, right?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"You're not the first member on this team who's needed a favour. Not that I would refuse, I owe you guys a lot. You in particular right now." She rose from her chair and pushed it in. "I'll tell Joker to get us to the Citadel. I'll come get you before we land."

"Shepard." Thane interrupted. "I enjoy the talks we have. You're the first friend I've had in ten years, and I appreciate it." She smiled, her eyes darting away before back to his.

"Friend." She laughed nervously. "It's a start."

"A start? That's...intriguing." He said. Shepard saw a glimpse of a smile at the corner of his lips. She left, a grin crossing her own face as the doors closed behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Shepard's right hook caught Kolyat by surprise. It wasn't enough force to knock him out, but he stumbled to regain his pose and looked at her in utter bewilderment. She turned to the C-Sec officer and cocked her head to the entrance of the apartment.

"Let's get out of here, these two need some time to talk." She jerked a thumb in Thane's direction. He stared at his son as he was detained by C-Sec officers, shame and regret reflected in his face and body language.

"You alright?" She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I feel I failed Kolyat. But I'm glad we stopped him, thank you, Shepard." He said, watching his son being taken by the officers. "I may be a while with Kolyat, I can meet you back on the Normandy if you please." He added.

"You take all the time you need. I'll wait." She smiled, before taking her hand from his shoulder and walking away.

"They've been in there a while now, think something's wrong?" Captain Bailey asked Shepard, looking up from his work.

"Nah. They just need time to talk." She looked down at him. "A_ lot_ of time. Thanks though, you really helped us out. If you ever find yourself in a bind, remember I owe you one." She said.

Bailey laughed. "I'm serious, a Christmas card, that's what I want. Something I can show the grand kids one day." He winked at Shepard and Thane exited the interrogation room he and Kolyat had been conversing in.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"Our problems...they aren't something I can fix with words. We'll keep talking, see what happens." He said, looking down and placing his hands behind his back.

"You're boy shot some people. Nobody I feel sympathy for, but there it is." Bailey sighed, looking over at Thane.

"I watched those guys shaking down businesses and threatening humans." Shepard began, resting her hands on Bailey's desk and leaning forward. Bailey turned his attention to her.

"But he can't just get away with it." He said, furrowing his brow.

"The kid wants to make a difference, give him community service." Shepard bargained. Thane looked at her as she pleaded with Bailey, amazed with her dedication to helping him, not something common in most.

"Community service for attempted murder? What jury would agree to that?" Bailey asked.

"None that I've seen." Shepard said, pushing away from Bailey's desk and standing up straight. "This would need to stay out of the judiciary, strictly within C-Sec." Now Shepard gave Bailey a wink and a smile, the captain stood up and sighed heavily.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. But...two Christmas cards." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'll make it happen." Shepard smiled. She turned to Thane, he stared at her, obviously tired. "Let's get back to the Normandy. It's been a long day for you."

The two walked back to the Normandy, Shepard having dismissed Mordin long ago. He was impatient, too impatient to wait for Thane and Kolyat's reuinion especially. They walked in silence, Shepard clearing her throat.

"I'm glad you and Kolyat will be able to reconnect a bit." She said.

"Without you it would have been impossible. Thank you again, Shepard." Thane replied, stopping in his tracks. She stopped and turned back to him.

"Are you feeling okay? Why did you stop?" She asked, moving towards the drell.

He looked at her, his eyes reading the concerned expression on her face. He would never forget those eyes, a brilliant green like fresh cut grass, questioning everything they saw. Thane leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips, hesitant at first before becoming a little more aggressive, one hand grabbing her elbow. He pulled back, the concerned expression had turned to confusion.

"I wasn't expecting that." She breathed, pushing her hair back, looking away.

"I apologize if that was unwanted." He said, standing straight and fixing the collar of his leather coat.

"It's not that, I'm just...scared." Shepard said. "It's not that I'm not interested in you, because I really am. I just..."

"Say no more." Thane said, raising a hand. "I've gotten my point across, do with it what you will." He moved away from her and continued back to the Normandy. Shepard let him move ahead of her a bit before following.

"Do you need something?"

"Have a minute to talk?"

"Of course, Shepard, join me."

She sat across from Thane, looking across the table at him. She had been thinking, too much for her liking but still, thinking.

"Thane, I..." She stopped, trying to gather her words. "I've been thinking about you."

"And I you." He said. Shepard felt her mouth fall open slightly. "Will you hear my confession, Siha?"

"I think my translator just glitched, what does "Siha" mean?" She asked. Thane stood from his seat and circled to Shepard, extending his hand to her. She took it and was pulled up slowly. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her against his firm, lean body. One hand came up to cradle the nape of her neck as he lowered his lips next to her ear.

"One of the warrior angels of the Goddess Arashu. Fierce in wrath, a tenacious protector." He pulled back to look her in the eyes, making more distance between their faces. Shepard's heart skipped a beat. He was being far more upfront than she would have pinned him for. "I confess I've come to care for you." He said, looking into her eyes. She could see herself reflected in the black, the stunned look on her face and all.

"I care for you as well, Thane." She whispered, finding her throat suddenly dry. He pulled her close and kissed her, now with more feeling than when they had been leaving the Citadel. He tasted so exotic, almost sweet to her. Shepard gingerly rested her hands on his chest and pushed away, leaving a few inches from their lips.

"I have to go." She began. "I'll be back later, but I had some things to take care of." Thane released her and Shepard let her hands linger on his body before she smiled at him and began to walk away.

"Later...I'll be back later." She repeated before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm kind of abusing my own storyline from Siha in this chapter, but I wanted to write how it would be if Thane was there when Kaidan pulls his little temper tantrum. Forgive me! Was totally listening to some Tegan and Sarah's "Here I Am" when I wrote this, so you should listen because it's a great song!_

Shepard massaged her temples with her index fingers, talking with the Illusive Man really irritated her. She didn't want to have to listen to him, but she literally owed him her life. Horizon, a human colony was supposedly next on the Collector's list, and she had to stop them. It was more than that, though. Kaidan was there, and Shepard was scared about how he was going to accept seeing her alive. Their relationship before she died had been strong. He was a stand-up guy, the kind she wanted to spend the rest of her previously lonely life with. Then, upon being brought back from the dead, Shepard had no way to talk to him, he was apparently so important his files were locked. Now it would be different.

"Joker, you need to get us to Horizon as soon as possible." She said, placing a hand on the back of his chair. "Bring her in carefully, apparently that's where the Collector's are planning to strike."

"Sure thing, Commander." He replied, busying his hands with the control console. "It's going to be about eight hours so just sit tight." The Commander grimaced, that long? Turning to leave she thanked Joker and went to the elevator to back down to Thane like she had said.

He had been waiting for her, sitting on the edge of his bed Shepard saw Thane's gaze shift immediately towards her. "Siha, you're back." He said, standing and placing a hand on Shepard's arm. She gave him a small smile. "I told you I would be. We're going to Horizon...maybe...maybe you should sit this one out." She looked away from Thane and sighed. Thane tilted his head and pulled her a little closer. "Let me come with you, Siha. I spent so long killing only specified targets, my will to fight is strong, I swear." Shepard let him plead and looked up into his eyes. If she saw Kaidan, she wasn't sure how he'd react. Did death count as breaking up? It had too. It had been two years, surely Kaidan had found someone else. It didn't matter, Thane was there for her. Shepard closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay, come with me. You and Garrus proved to be reliable anyway." She traced her index finger up his muscular arm. "Did you want to relax a bit?" Thane watched her finger move, then put his hand on hers and moved it away. "If you don't mind, Siha, I'd like to meditate before battle." Thane ended his sentence by placing a soft kiss on Shepard's lips, his hands firmly planted on her arms. Shepard left him to his meditations, deciding that some quiet time in her quarters was for the best. She didn't know what she was preparing for, but she needed to prepare.

/

The blast from the beast narrowly missed Shepard and Garrus, the two of them diving in opposite directions to avoid being hit. She had picked up a particle beam cannon from a dead Collector, and was turning their technology back onto their own kind. The weight and amazing force of the particle beam almost knocked Shepard off her feet, she dug her heels into the ground and fired, the stream of bright yellow wavering before hitting the target dead on. It screeched, it's shields weakening as the huge creature writhed in the air. A massive concussive shot caused it to turn in the air almost directly on its side. "Never saw me coming!" Garrus cheered at his dead on aim. Shepard would celebrate when the thing was dead.

Husks were charging in her direction. Shepard swore under her breath and began slowly walking backwards, not taking her finger off the trigger. "Guys, keep them off me!" She ordered her team. The husks began dropping like flies, Garrus and Thane focusing their attention on the shells of what had once been human. The monster writhed under the strength of the concentrated beam and began to disintegrate, it's ashes getting caught on the wind and blowing away. With a relieved sigh Shepard dropped her gun, relishing in the feeling of finishing the long battle. The survivor of the Collector attacks pressed his palms against his forehead, near tears over his lost friends.

"You should have done something!" He shouted, clenching his fists and looking at Shepard. She raised her hands in defence. "If it weren't for Shepard, you'd be dead too buddy, so watch it." Garrus said, stepping forward. The man stopped, narrowing his eyes as if he had just remembered something particularly unpleasant. "Shepard? Wait, I've heard of you..."

"Commander Shepard. Captain of the Normandy, the first human Spectre...saviour of the Citadel." Kaidan appeared from behind a grouping of creates. '_There he is', _Shepard thought. She felt a hot prickle on the back of her neck. Kaidan in front of her, Thane behind her, a compromising situation. "You're in the presence of a legend, Delan." Kaidan said to the man before turning to Shepard, "And a ghost." His chocolate coloured eyes locked on her face, as if trying to discern if she was really standing before him. He inspected her closely, taking a few steps forward so they stood close, and when Kaidan had decided that it really was his lost love in front of him, he took her in a close embrace. The smell of his hair and skin brought memories back to Shepard that felt so good they stung.

"I thought you were dead, Shepard...We all did." He mumbled into her ear, his voice full of hurt, and what Shepard could only pick out as anger. Though armour prevented the embrace from being too heartfelt, she thought she felt his lips brush against her cheek as he pulled away. Thane watched the two embrace, a tinge of jealousy sparking within his gut.

"You don't sound to happy to see me, something bothering you, Kaidan?" She said matter-of-factly, not taking her eyes of Kaidan. An angry fire sparked in his eyes. "Yeah, something's bothering me." He snapped. "I spent the last two years believing you were _dead._" She had never heard that tone in Kaidan's voice, and it frightened her. He moved closer to her, lowering his voice as if he didn't want her teammates to hear him talking.

"I thought we had something, Shepard. Something real" He let out a frustrated breath, "I_ loved _you!" Kaidan hissed between his teeth. Shepard couldn't manage to get a word in between his frustrations.

Had he heard that right? Loved her. Thane had made the connections easily enough. This is why Shepard hadn't wanted him to come, she didn't want him to see her reunited with an ex-lover.

"Thinking you were dead tore me apart. How could you put me through that, why didn't you try to contact me, why didn't you let me know you were alive?"

Thane stood with his fists clenched at his side, barely being able to concentrate as Shepard tried to reason with the man, trying to convince him she wasn't working for Cerberus to no avail.

"Goodbye Shepard, and be careful." Kaidan walked away angrily, leaving Shepard with her jaw slack, red in the face and eyes over their encounter.

"Joker, get us out of here. I've had about all I can take of this colony." Shepard muttered into her radio, not turning to face Garrus or Thane. She stood in place and waited for the Normandy to pick them up without saying a word.

/

"Hey, Shepard-"

"Don't, Garrus, just don't." Shepard said, lazily waving a hand at him as they stood in decontamination. Even at her angriest Shepard tried to hide her emotions, now she couldn't bother to care. _'It should have been him._' Venomous thoughts boiled back and forth in her head. _'Ashley was my friend. I killed her to save him. It should have been him.'_ She stomped out from the dock and away from the crew, not acknowledging the greetings that were thrown here way. Garrus looked at Thane, finding himself at a loss for words. They exited the elevator quietly and went their separate ways.

Shepard was wringing her hands, standing outside Thane's door. She bit at her bottom lip and stepped in. She needed to explain herself. _'You should wait, you're too emotional'_. Thane didn't turn to greet her on her entrance.

"Do you need something?" He said plainly.

_'You.' _She thought greedily.

Shepard hurried to Thane's desk, stopping beside him and looking down without a word. Thane looked up, she was standing in her pyjamas, light blue cotton nightgown clinging to her skin. Her outfits normally conformed to her body, but now...now there was so little between her and her skin that she looked more sensual than ever. He clenched his jaw. Shepard pushed his arm from the desk and straddled herself in his lap, Thane raising his hands in surprise at her brazen actions. Still without talking Shepard planted her lips on his, her kiss was aggressive and passionate, Thane pushed her away.

"Siha, this isn't a good time for this." He said calmly, trying to fight back the urge to let her continue.

"Trying to tell me what I do and don't want?" She breathed, placing her hands on his cheeks, "Because right now I want you." She tried to pull him in close for another kiss and Thane resisted, pushing her back again. "So you don't want me either?" She said, her voice and eyes dark.

"You need to explain to me what happened on Horizon." He said firmly.

"Nothing happened on Horizon, let's concentrate on what can be happening now." She moved one hand from his face and down his chest. Her hand toyed with the tight leather, her nightgown had ridden up so it was on her hips, Thane looked down and took in a sharp breath between his teeth. He was turned on, Thane couldn't even attempt to lie about that. Still, he persisted in stopping her, wrapping his hand around her wrist and moving it away.

"No, Siha. It wouldn't be right." Shepard looked up at him, tears welling up in her eyes from his rejection mixed with the earlier events of the day. Her bottom lip quivered before fat tears began pouring down her cheeks. She pressed her face against his shoulder, her body shaking with the cries she had tried to hold back. Thane wrapped his arms around Shepard, holding her tightly he brought one hand up to stroke her hair, planting a gentle kiss beside her ear. Shepard pulled back and wiped the tears from her face. "Are you mad at me?" She asked. Thane silently looked at her, trying to figure out how to approach the situation."No, of course not." Thane replied. "Why would I be? Your past is just that, the past." Shepard moved her gaze from his and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I didn't tell you about Kaidan, and I would have, I know it. It's just...things got out of control. My control. I loved Kaidan, but now I can't. It's you I want, Thane." She ran her fingers along the buckles of his jacket. Thane watched her fingers work and brought his hand up to caress the side of her face. "Regardless, rushing into intimacy won't help us now, Siha." His hand slowly trailed to cup her cheek in his hand as he continued. "You must trust me when I say that it's not because I don't find you appealing because I do. It's just not our time yet." Shepard sighed and leaned into him again.

"I'm sorry, Thane. It was wrong of my to pressure you like that. I'm just glad you stopped me."

She sat in his lap, eyes shut and rested her face in the crook of his neck, not bothering to keep track of how long she had been there. Thane revelled in the closeness of her body, letting his hands stroke her back lovingly to calm her down. He had been taken by surprise on Horizon, but how could he condemn her now? He kissed her lightly on the forehead, giving her body another comforting squeeze.


End file.
